Of Letting Go the Right One
by eunhaezha
Summary: Ada kalanya tembok transparan pembatas dua hati anak manusia tak bisa dirobohkan. / "Aku melakukan itu semua karena aku benar-benar ingin kau mengetahui apa yang kurasakan.." -Sehun / "Kau terlalu sempurna untukku.." -Luhan / HunHan fic / Genderswitch / Drabble


Title: Of Letting Go the Right One

Rating: T

Genres: Angst, romance

Pairing: HunHan

Length: Drabble

Warning: Genderswitch! 

_**~HunHan~**_

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Kalimat pernyataan mengalun dengan pasti dari bibir tipis seorang pemuda berparas tampan.

Kedua iris tajamnya memandang teduh gadis yang selama dua tahun telah mengisi hari-harinya yang bisa dibilang tak berwarna.

Perlahan tangan kanannya terulur untuk menggenggam telapak tangan gadis yang masih tak memberikan reaksi apapun terhadap pernyataannya.

"Aku tahu aku bukan tipe orang yang romantis.. Aku bahkan seperti orang bodoh yang memerlukan waktu berhari-hari, belajar untuk mengatakan dua kata itu.. Kau boleh menertawaiku atau mengataiku konyol untuk itu.. Tapi percayalah, Lu.. Aku melakukan itu semua karena aku benar-benar ingin kau mengetahui apa yang kurasakan selama ini saat bersamamu.." Pemuda itu berbicara panjang lebar dengan senyum merekah menghiasi wajah tampan yang kesehariannya hanya menampilkan wajah datar.

Masih tak mendapatkan respon dari sang pujaan hati, ia pun meneruskan kalimatnya, "Kau tahu sendiri aku adalah orang yang mempunyai kesulitan untuk mengekspresikan apa yang sedang kurasakan.. Jadi maafkan aku yang hanya bisa mengajakmu ke kedai bubble tea langganan kita untuk menyatakan perasaanku.. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjadi pria seperti Chanyeol hyung yang selalu kau beri label sebagai pacar idaman untuk seorang gadis.. Aku janji aku akan berusaha menjadikanmu seperti Baekhyun noona.. Membahagiakanmu selamanya.." Genggaman di tangan gadis itu mengerat seraya sang pria mengakhiri kata-katanya, menuntut sebuah jawaban.

Sang gadis berambut sewarna madu memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya sejenak, "Maafkan aku, Sehunnie.."

Dahi pria berkulit putih itu mengerut bingung mendengar jawaban si gadis, "Tapi, Lu-"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sembari meremas tangan yang tadi menggenggam tangannya, "Kau terlalu sempurna untukku.."

Hening.

Terdengar kekehan kecil meluncur dari bibir si pria, "Sempurna kau bilang? Luhan, jangan bercanda.. Tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.."

"Aku tahu, Hunnie.. Tapi kita berdua.. Terlalu berbeda.." Sergah si gadis cepat, suaranya mengecil di akhir kalimat.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum miring, "Apakah kita sedang membicarakan status sosial di sini?"

"B-bukan beg-"

"Lalu apa? Kau harusnya paham aku sangat tidak menyukai saat seseorang membicarakan tentang status sosial.. Kau dan aku sama, Lu.."

Setetes air mata berhasil meluncur dari kelopak mata sebelah kanan si gadis, "Tidak boleh.. Kita tidak bisa bersama.. Kau akan banyak mendapat cela.. Apalagi keluarga besarmu akan mendapat malu, Sehunnie.. Tolong mengertilah.."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Jadi kau lebih memikirkan tentang keluargaku daripada hatiku? Aku bisa melepas marga Oh kalau itu mampu membuatmu menerimaku.. Kekayaan mereka takkan pernah bisa membuatku sempurna, Luhan!"

Kini air mata berlomba turun dari ujung pelupuk mata si gadis bermata seperti rusa, "Jangan! Kau tak boleh melakukan itu atau aku akan benar-benar pergi darimu.."

"Apa gunanya kau berada di dekatku tapi aku tak bisa memilikimu? Kau hanya menyiksaku, membunuhku secara perlahan.." Sehun tertawa miris.

"Tidak, Sehun.. Kumohon mengertilah keadaanku.. Aku akan melukai hati banyak orang jikalau aku menerimamu.. Lagipula Nona Kyungsoo juga menaruh hati padamu.. Kalian pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi.." Luhan mulai berbicara acak.

Sehun lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahi, "Kyungsoo? Kau yakin aku akan bahagia bersama majikanmu itu? Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik, Lu.."

Luhan menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum simpul, "Bukalah hatimu untuknya.. Dia adalah gadis yang baik.. Sangat pantas untuk bersanding denganmu.. Seorang pangeran dan tuan putri, bersama memimpin kerajaan kalian.."

"Kau menggelikan, Luhan.." Sehun berujar dengan wajah datar, kekecewaan melingkupi hatinya.

Luhan tersenyum manis menanggapinya, "Maafkan aku Tuan Muda Oh.."

Gadis itu kemudian beranjak dari kursinya, membungkukkan badan pada pria bermarga Oh di hadapannya lalu melangkah pergi, keluar dari tempat penuh kenangan bagi keduanya.

_"Maafkan aku.."_ Hati Luhan berulang kali bergumam.

Senyuman simpul tak lepas dari paras ayunya, untuk menutupi hatinya yang tengah menangis darah. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba dan cepat baginya.

Perlahan namun pasti, tetes demi tetes air mata menganak sungai di ujung pelupuk matanya, _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Sehun.."  
><em> 

_**~HunHan~**_

A/N: gegara baca berita Lulu mau keluar jadinya gini dah otak.. :(


End file.
